Schattenspiele
by Elbenstein
Summary: Story ist auf Deutsch ... Raistlin und Caramon sitzen an einem verregneten Herbstmittag Zuhause in Solance. Aber ist das was sie sehen auch die wahre Realität? Das ist eine kleine Kurzgeschichte ... viel Spaß beim Lesen.


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern zu den Büchern von Drachenlanze von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman, sowie alle genannten Orte und Gebäude.

**Schattenspiele**

geschrieben von Elbenstein1978

Es war wieder einer der Herbsttage, an denen der Wind heftig von Westen blies und die goldenen Blätter der Vallenholzbäume im Geäst laut raschelten. Zum größten Ärgernis der Zwillinge Raistlin und Caramon Majere regnete es in Strömen, was nicht unbedingt die Stimmung der beiden jungen Männer anhob.

„Wann kommt Kit endlich?", jammerte Caramon bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer unendlichen langen Minute und richtete seinen Blick stur aus dem kleinen Fenster neben der Eingangstür. Er hoffte endlich seine Halbschwester Kitiara zu erspähen, die heute zusammen mit Tanis dem Halb-Elfen von einer angeblich geheimen Mission zurückkehren wollten.

„Hör' auf so dämlich aus dem Fenster zu schauen, als hättest du noch nie Regen gesehen", schnaubte eine schnarrende Stimme von Kamin zu Caramon hinüber.

Sie gehörte Raistlin, dem jüngeren Zwillingsbruder. Raistlin war hager, meistens krank und hustete ständig, während seine Stimmung niemals als gut gelaunt bezeichnet werden konnte, aber vor allem zeichnete ihn sein grenzenloser Ehrgeiz in der Magie aus. Caramon war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war hoch gewachsen, besaß einen muskulösen Körperbau, liebte es ein Krieger zu sein, lächelte oft und war von allem und jedem ein Freund.

Die Zwillinge hätten nie unterschiedlicher sein können und doch gehörten sie zusammen. Caramon der Starke und Raistlin der Denker.

So ungleich wie die beide Brüder äußerlich waren, so sehr gehörten sie auch zusammen und seit ihre Eltern begraben unter der Erde der kleinen Stadt Solance lagen, mussten Raistlin und Caramon ihren Alltag alleine bewältigen. Ihre Schwester Kitiara, wenn auch nur ihre Halbschwester, streifte seit Jahren mehr durch die Lande, als das sie Zuhause war. Doch so war es schon immer und daher auch nichts Außergewöhnliches.

„Aber wann wird Kit mit Tanis hier sein, Raist?", wagte Caramon seine Frage zu wiederholen und zog einen Schmollmund, als Raistlin einen dramatischen Seufzer ausstieß und vom Stuhl aufstand.

„Wenn man auf jemanden wartet, kommt er ohnehin nicht", erklärte Raistlin leise mit der Spur von überzeugendem Wissen in seinem Tonfall. „Somit wird Kit solange nicht die Tür hereinspazieren, solange, wie du dort am Fenster stehst und wie ein Hund auf sein Herrchen wartet. Also komm und hilf mir!"

Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sich Caramon seinem Bruder zu und schon hatte er die kleine Rüge vergessen. Stattdessen spürte er die Neugier in sich aufsteigen, kam zu Raistlin an den Küchentisch hinüber und riss staunend die Augen auf.

„Raist? Was ist das?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?", fragte Raistlin, rückte seine selbst genähte weiße Robe zurecht und straffte stolz seine Schultern, während sein Blick auf ein kleines Buch gerichtet war.

„Das ist wieder eines deiner Zauberbücher …", antwortete Caramon ehrfürchtig und war nicht weniger Stolz auf seinen kranken Bruder, der schon seit Jahren mit solch einer Intensität an seiner Magierkarriere arbeitete und das mit einigem Erfolg. Er beherrschte einen Schlafzauber, kleinere Spielereien und Caramon hoffte für ihn, dass er bald schon weitere Zauber beherrschte. Doch Raistlins Strebsamkeit konnte Caramon auch Angst machen, aber nicht jetzt und nicht heute. „Du weißt doch, dass ich davon nichts verstehe, Raist, aber wieso soll ich dir helfen? Wo hast du das Buch überhaupt her?"

Der jüngere Bruder schritt an Caramon heran und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Ich habe es aus der Bibliothek von Meister Theobald ausgeliehen und ich möchte ein neues Experiment wagen. Dazu brauche ich dich."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass niemand Bücher aus Meister Theobalds Büchersammlung in der Magierschule von Solace auslieh, nickte Caramon pflichtbewusst wie immer und schaute gebannt auf die Buchstaben, die er allerdings nicht lesen konnte.

Die aufgeschlagenen Seiten waren über und über mit schwungvollen Lettern versehen, die eher einem seltsamen Gekrakel ähnelten, als geschriebenen Sätzen. Aber was den athletischen Bruder erschreckte, war die Abbildung eines schwarzen Nebels, der einer Wolke ähnlich, anschaulich unter den Worten zu sehen war.

„Was ist das?", fragte Caramon und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Zeichnung.

„Das ist ein Schatten", entgegnete Raistlin zynisch und grinste herabwürdigend von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Raist?", fragte Caramon mit stümperhaftem Tonfall. „Das ist komisch, schau mal, mein Schatten wird vom Feuer an die Wand geworfen. Wie kann man denn überhaupt …"

„Red' keinen Unsinn, Bruder!", unterbrach ihn der junge Magier mit einem Schnauben und schüttelte über die Dummheit von Caramon genervt den Kopf. Aber so war nun einmal Caramon und gerade deswegen absolut geeignet für Raistlins Vorhaben.

Ein Schatten war nichts Gutes, aber zumindest etwas, worüber es sich lohnen würde zu forschen. Besonders wenn Raistlin bedachte, dass viel zu wenig in Krynn darüber bekannt war und selbst die großen Erzmagier im Turm von Wayreth es nicht wagten, solch ein dunkles Wesen zu beschwören. Aber er musste es zumindest versuchen und erst anschließend konnte Raistlin beweisen, dass er nicht nur für die Magie lebte, sondern dass er die Magie künftig revolutionieren konnte.

„Wirst du mir jetzt helfen oder weiterhin aus dem Fenster starren?", fragte Raistlin brüsk.

Caramon wirkte einen Moment unentschlossen. Zuerst glitt sein Blick zurück zum Fenster und er beobachtete die langen Wasserfäden des verregneten Herbstmittags vom Himmel fallen. Sie trafen laut scheppernd auf das Dach und machten die ohnehin schon unheimliche Atmosphäre noch beklemmender. Anschließend schluckte er merklich, wandte den Kopf wieder seinem ehrgeizigen Zwillingsbruder zu und sah ihm direkt in die funkelnden Augen. Kurz darauf erschien ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf Raistlins dünnen Lippen und er zwinkerte ihm zu. Caramons Herz schlug vor Aufregung schneller und dann antwortete er ohne über die Worte nachzudenken.

„Ich helfe dir, Raist."

Der junge Magier nickte, lächelte selbstbewusst ihn sich hinein und schon hatte er seinen Bruder für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen. Vielmehr wanderten sein Blick sofort zu dem aufgeschlagenen Buch und den Beschwörungsspruch zurück.

„… ist das Opfer bereit, muss es stillschweigend in der Mitte des Schattenauges stehen", las Raistlin stumm und atmete einmal tief ein, während er ein Stück weißer Kreide fest in der geschlossenen Hand umklammerte. „Ist dies vollbracht, konzentriert sich der Zauberwirker auf die folgenden Worte _Tebrskyr Malscv Dslie Fesa Zyrqes_ und wiederholt sie langsam fünf Mal in Folge. Wurden die Silben im selben Rhythmus in der dazu benötigten Intonierung ausgesprochen wird ein Schatten aus dem Schattenreich gerufen, um sich in der Welt der Sterblichen zu manifestieren. Mit den Worten _Maltheca_ und den Namen des Beschwörers, ist es möglich das Schattenwesen zu kontrollieren. Doch bedenkt, jeder der diese Zeilen liest, dass man einen Schatten niemals beherrschen kann, außer meiner Wenigkeit. Das Böse gedeihe in deinem Herzen, Fistandantilus."

Raistlin las den Text gleich zweimal hintereinander und am Ende murmelte er leise immer wieder den Namen des verstorbenen Erzmagiers Fistandantilus, der vor langer Zeit ein Magier der Schwarzen Roben gewesen war. Dabei stieg sein eigener Ehrgeiz und er glaubte fest daran, dass das Folgende von Erfolg gekrönt sein musste. Immerhin war er disziplinierter als sein Meister und arbeitete mehr als viele andere Magier an seinem Wissen, um dieses anschließend anwenden zu können.

„Kannst du das wirklich, Raist?", unterbrach die immer sanftmütige Stimme von Caramon die Stille des Hauses und er zupfte dabei den hageren Zwilling am Ärmel seiner weißen Robe.

„Ja, Bruder", kam die knappe Antwort und Raistlin wirbelte zu Caramon herum. „Du sollst still sein und nicht so dumme Fragen stellen, denn ich bin hier derjenige der zaubern kann und nicht du. Deine Muskeln reichen aus, um Baumstämme auszureißen, aber mein kluger Kopf kann weitaus mehr. Also höre mir gut zu, ich werde jetzt einen Beschwörungskreis auf den Boden zeichnen, du wirst dich in die Mitte stellen und dann keinen Laut mehr von dir geben. Hast du verstanden?"

Caramon war bei diesen Worten flau im Magen, aber genauso vertraute er seinem jüngeren Bruder vom ganzen Herzen. Er würde ihm niemals etwas antun, außerdem hatte er in letzter Zeit viel dazu gelernt und noch nie jemanden mit seinen Zaubern geschadet. Daher zeigte er mit einem Kopfnicken sein Einverständnis an, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und fixierte Raistlin, der sich plötzlich am Fußboden kniete und konzentriert ein seltsames Gebilde auf das Holz malte. Dabei murmelte er leise vor sich hin und Caramon hätte schwören können, er würde immer wieder einen Namen heraushören – den Namen Fistandantilus.

Nach über zehn Minuten war Raistlin endlich fertig, stand auf und schaute zufrieden auf sein Werk. Mitten in der Küche, unmittelbar neben dem großen Holztisch prangte nun aus weißer Kreide ein großes Auge, umgeben von einem Kreis und darin waren unzählige Buchstaben und Symbole zu sehen.

„Stell dich jetzt in die Mitte und schweige, Bruder", gab Raistlin die Anordnung und wandte sich nun wieder dem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf dem Tisch zu.

„Ja, Raist", kam wie aus weiter Ferne die Antwort und der junge Zauberer hörte sie kaum, während er sich viele Male hintereinander die auslösenden Worte des Zauberspruches einprägte.

Weitere schweigende Minuten folgten und Caramon stand zittrig an der ihm vorgegeben Stelle. Nur der prasselnde Regen und das knisternde Feuer im Kamin durchbrachen die Stille und lasteten schwer auf sein gutmütiges Herz. Dennoch war sein Glaube an Raistlin ungebrochen, denn er brauchte ihn, sowie Raistlin ihn benötigte.

So in seine Gedanken vertieft, hörte Caramon plötzlich lautes Husten und gerade als er aus dem Beschwörungskreis treten wollte um Raistlin zu helfen, wehrte dieser ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zurück. „Mir geht es gut, bleib verdammt noch mal stehen, sonst machst du alles noch kaputt, Bruder!", röchelte der junge Magier, hustete dabei mehrmals und sein hagerer Körper wurde von den Erschütterungen gebeutelt, aber davon ließ er sich nicht aufhalten. Nach etlichen langen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder im Griff, nahm das Buch in die Hand und dann schaute er Caramon in die sorgenvollen Augen, nur um seinen ungeahnten Zorn auf seinen Bruder innerlich zu unterdrücken. Er hasste Caramons Fürsorge und doch war er manchmal äußerst nützlich, so wie heute. Das veranlasste Raistlin sich innerlich zu fassen und mit einem kalten Lächeln Caramon zu beruhigen.

„Mir geht es gut, also bleib dort stehen und rühre dich nicht, Bruder", gab Raistlin die Anweisung abermals, las ein letztes Mal die Seite sorgfältig durch und legte anschließend das Zauberbuch auf den Tisch zurück. Dann straffte er seine Schultern, stellte sich in angemessenem Abstand Caramon gegenüber und schloss die Augen.

In Raistlins Geist wirbelten die Zauberworte umher, sein Herz klopfte vor Begeisterung und Nervosität schneller und er wusste, er konnte alles schaffen, wenn er nur daran glaubte. Sodann bewegten sich seine Lippen langsam und gewissenhaft und er rezitierte die Worte„_Tebrskyr Malscv Dslie Fesa Zyrqes_"in der richtigen Reihenfolge, mit derselben Intonierung und im selben Rhythmus fünf Mal nacheinander.

„_Fesa Zyrqes_", sprach Raistlin zum Schluss aus, öffnete die Augen und wusste nicht wirklich, was jetzt geschehen sollte, noch was ihn erwartete.

Plötzlich, innerhalb nur weniger Sekunden begann der weiße Kreidekreis in einem matten Schimmern aufzuleuchten. Weitere Sekunden später erfasste das Licht auch Caramon, der mit aufgerissenen Augen dastand und Raistlin ihm seine Angst deutlich ansehen konnte. Das Schimmern breitete sich aus und raste auf die Decke zu und gerade als der junge Magier dachte, er könnte nicht mehr hinsehen, schreckte ihn kurzzeitig eine tiefe, grollende Stimme auf. Aber schnell hatte er sich wieder gefasst und fixierte das, was sich unmittelbar vor ihm abspielte.

„Wie ich sehe hast du die alten Aufzeichnungen entdeckt", sprach ein schwarzer Drachenkopf und Raistlin musste mehrmals blinzeln, um zu begreifen was er dort sah.

Vor ihm, unmittelbar im Beschwörungskreis war Caramon spurlos verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand ein riesiger Drache! Ein Drache mit peitschendem Schwanz, schwarzen Schuppen und fünf Köpfen!

„Aber … aber das gibt es …", stotterte Raistlin, schluckte merklich und versuchte sich an all seine bisher gelesenen Bücher zurückerinnern, wo es um Drachen ging. In der Zeit von Magus und Huma sollte es diese Wesen einst gegeben haben, wobei die Drachen der Finsternis gegen die Drachen des Lichtes kämpften. Aber er hatte nicht eines dieser Untiere heraufbeschwören wollen, sondern ein Schatten! Wie also war das möglich gewesen oder war ihm gar ein Fehler unterlaufen? Letzteres schien ihm unmöglich, es musste etwas anderes geschehen sein, nur was? Kurz darauf nahm eine andere Tatsache von ihm Besitz und er starrte fasziniert nach vorne, wobei sein Herz dennoch schneller schlug.

Das Haus der Zwillingsbrüder war im Verhältnis zu den vielen Häusern in Solance klein und bescheiden, aber das was er nun sah, war schier unmöglich. Sein gezeichneter Kreis maß nicht einmal zwei Meter im Durchmesser und doch stand dort ein über fünfzig Meter langes Untier mit Schuppen von der Schwanzspitze, bis zu den fünf Mäulern der Drachenköpfe mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen. Es besaß scharfen Krallen an den vier riesigen Klauen und jeder Kopf besaß eine andere Farbe. Einer war weiß, der andere rot, blau, grün und der sprechende Kopf war schwarz.

„Das ist vorstellbar", antwortete ihm nun der weiße Kopf des Monsters und lachte anschließend markerschütternd auf, was Raistlin für einen Moment einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Anschließend jedoch sagte ihm sein Verstand, jemand spiele mit ihm und trotzdem hatte er einige Schwierigkeiten dem Untier standzuhalten. So schnell wollte er sicherlich nicht aufgeben und so viele ungelöste Fragen wirbelten durch seinen Geist.

„Fistandantilus ist gegen dich schwach und erbärmlich", sprach nun der rote Kopf und warf einen stechenden Blick auf den jungen Magier. „Du bist stark, jung und voller Ehrgeiz und nur das alleine zählt in meinem Reich!"

„In eurem Reich?", fragte Raistlin sichtlich überrascht und beobachtete die hin und her huschenden Drachenköpfe, als von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein gleißender Lichtstrahl das Untier erfasste, und er fast geblendet den Kopf abwandte, seine Augen schloss und sich auf die Zunge biss, um wegen des Schmerzes nicht laut zu schreien. Doch rasch war alles vorbei und als Raistlin es schließlich wieder wagte aufzusehen, war der Drache verschwunden und an dessen Stelle stand einer der wunderschönsten Frauen, die er jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte – die Schwarze Verführerin. Sie trug eine schwarze Robe über ihrer weißen, glatten Haut und darüber wallten lange schwarze Haare über ihre ansehnlichen Schultern, was ihr zeitloses Gesicht umrahmte. Ihre Augen waren ebenfalls schwarz und so unnahbar und ehrfürchtig, dass Raistlin die Tränen der Erhabenheit in die Augen traten ohne es zu merken. Aber in ihrer ganzen Schönheit war sie kalt und unerbittlich, grausam und von einem alten Hass innerlich zerfressen.

„Leider besitzt du noch nicht die Kraft und Stärke mich aus meinem dunklen Gefängnis zu befreien, Raistlin Majere", sprach die Frau mit eiskaltem Tonfall, „aber schon bald wird es dir mit Hilfe meines kleinen Dieners gelingen. Die Zukunft ist noch nicht geschrieben, aber so wird es kommen, das schwöre ich!"

Kaum hatte sie geendet, lachte sie glockenhell auf, was ihren Worte auf merkwürdige Art und Weise Lügen strafte und als Raistlin zu ihr hinüber schaute, flammten ihre schwarzen Augen für einen Moment lodernd auf.

„Du wirst Thakisis dienen, auf Gedeih und Verderb!"

„Niemals!", schrie Raistlin völlig unerwartet als Antwort zurück und wusste nicht einmal warum er das tat, was ihn innerlich fluchen ließ. Dennoch spürte er tief in sich drin, dass es genau dieses eine Wort war, was ihn vor dieser grausamen Macht der Frau schützte, gegen die er zurzeit nicht ankam. Ihre Schönheit, die allumfassende Faszination und ihre umso gnadenloserer Erbarmungslosigkeit übermannten ihn auf merkwürdige Art und Weise. Er spürte allmählich seinen eigenen Kontrollverlust, was er nicht zulassen durfte und doch konnte er nicht sagen wieso und warum ihm so plötzlich alles entglitt. „Niemals!", rief er gleich noch einmal und als sie abermals mit einem markerschütternden Lachen antwortete, schwebte eine schwarze, allumfassende Wolke auf ihn zu.

Wild um sich schlagend versuchte Raistlin diesem Etwas zu entfliehen und sprang zur Seite. Denn wenn er eines wusste, dann dass diese Wolke ihn nicht berühren durfte und mit seinen bisher wenigen Zaubersprüchen kam er nicht gegen dieses Unbekannte an, was ihn frustrierte. Er musste etwas anderes versuchen, nur was? Mit einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall stürmte er aus der Küche hinüber zum brennenden Kamin in der angrenzenden Stube. Gerade als er schwer atmend nach Caramon rufen wollte, fiel ihm ein, dass sein Bruder spurlos verschwunden war. Ärgerlich schaute er sich um und sah doch nur die schwarze Wolke auf ihn zurasen.

„Niemals!", brüllte Raistlin unter einem weiteren Husten, wirbelte zur Seite und versuchte in Richtung Haustür zu entkommen.

Da packten ihn zwei starke Hände und nahmen ihn anschließend liebevoll in den Arm.

„Ruhig, Raist", erklang Caramons beruhigende Stimme aus einem schwarzen Schleier des Alptraumes. „Du hast geträumt und dein Fieber ist gestiegen, aber Kit ist da und hat Medizin für dich mitgebracht."

„Was … was ist … passiert?", murmelte Raistlin kaum hörbar, verwirrt und erschöpft, öffnete langsam die fiebrig glänzenden Augen und fror wie Espenlaub am ganzen Körper, spürte die kalten Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und sah immer noch diese schrecklich schöne Frau vor sich. Aber er lag in seinem Bett und war mit mindestens drei Decken fest eingehüllt.

„Guck mal Raist, Hässchen!", meinte Caramon freudestrahlend, hob eine Hand und warf im Schattenspiel die Abbildung eines Hasen an die Wand, was er immer tat um die Alpträume seines kranken Bruders zu vertreiben.

Daraufhin seufzte Raistlin müde und wusste, Caramon würde ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen und wenn es sein musste, die ganze Nacht über ihn wachen. Doch hatte er wirklich nur einen Alptraum gehabt?

„Wach auf, Raistlin Majere", klang eine gefühlskalte Stimme im Geist des jungen Magiers und für einen Moment spürte er, wie seltsame Kräfte ihn wie aus dem Nichts in einen bodenlosen schwarzen Abgrund zogen.

Mit Schweißnasser Stirn öffnete er keuchend die Augen und als er sich umschaute, lag er alleine auf einem sandigen Boden und ihn blickte die dunkle Königin der Nacht an.

„Ein neuer Tag bricht an, Raistlin Majere", sprach Thakisis und lachte laut auf. „Ein neuer Tag der Qualen in deinem selbst gewählten Exil beginnt."

„Niemals!", fauchte Raistlin und kurz darauf hatte er sich völlig im Griff, setzte sich auf und schaute mit seinen goldenen Augen und den Stundenglaspupillen die dunkle Königin herausfordernd an.

„Niemals werde ich mich beugen, eher sterbe ich", antwortete der junge Magier selbstbewusst wie eh und je und meinte seine Worte ernst.

Dennoch hatte Thakisis Recht, ein Tag voller bizarrer Begebenheiten warteten auf ihn, ebenso wie die dunkle Königin, um in der Nacht von quälerischen Träumen aus seine Kindheit geplagt zu werden. Das war Raistlins Hölle!

„Aus diesem Grund bleibst du am Leben und du wirst immer der größte Erzmagier auf Krynn bleiben!", bestätigte Thakisis neckisch und verwandelte sich in die dunkle Kriegerin.

_ENDE_

8


End file.
